


Wordless

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Loveless, Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Goku's never been all that good with words.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Wordless

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from 2010, companion piece to "Wishful Thinking."

It's a Sacrifice's place to stand behind his Fighter. That's what _everyone_ says, and Goku's known for a long time that there's more than one meaning to it. When the monks at the temple used to say it, it was all innocent faces and not-very-nice smiles, only he doesn't need _them_ to tell him that bringing Sanzo back without a scratch is pretty much his purpose in life. The thing is, none of them had been Fighters themselves or had a Sacrifice to call their own, though sometimes the way they used to look at Sanzo had made him want to growl.

Hakkai is the only Fighter he knows well enough to talk to about this stuff, or at least the only one he trusts. Kougaiji's sister would probably talk his ear off if he let her, but he's pretty sure it'd be half nonsense. And that's a good thing, because Sanzo can't abide nonsense, and Lirin would _not_ make a better Fighter than him, and anyway, she's Kougaiji's. But he still wishes Sanzo would stop feeding her.

Sometimes Gojyo says the same thing as the monks, and sometimes his smile is not-very-nice too, but it means something completely different on him. _Stand behind_ means something completely different, and it isn't even always about fighting. But then, when it comes to fighting, Hakkai and Gojyo are usually standing side by side.

Sanzo, though...Sanzo would usually rather stand alone.

Goku's thinking about that old saying now, the one about a Sacrifice's place, because the youkai pair they're facing have that part down cold. It's sort of funny, because it's the Sacrifice who's the bigger of the pair, a hulking ox of a man who looks like he could shake off a restraint like a horse twitching away a fly. It's the girl--pretty, slender, not much older than Goku--who's the Fighter, but she's smart and she's quick, and that makes her more dangerous than she looks.

Goku's never been all that good with words, and Sanzo looks like he's getting impatient, golden ears flat to his skull, the very tip of his tail twitching ominously in the corner of Goku's eye. Sacrifice or not, Sanzo's going to forget the rules in a moment, call on the Scripture or pull out his gun, and Goku already _knows_ he's a failure as a Fighter. He doesn't need the reminder.

And then Sanzo's glaring at _him_ , not at the other two, eyes narrowed and all too considering, and Goku's torn between standing hopefully tall and slumping as dejectedly as his own ears. He doesn't know what that speculative look means, but his tail bristles anyway at the other Fighter's mocking squeal of delight as Sanzo pulls him nearer, stoops down close.

" _Without words_ , idiot monkey," Sanzo mutters too quietly for anyone else to hear, eyes glittering and intent. "Think about your own name if you won't think about ours."

He's pretty sure that ought to hurt, only Sanzo doesn't look angry, or at least not at him. Sanzo looks like he's just figured something out, like he's expecting Goku to catch on at any moment and do something amazing, and Goku can't help his own helpless grimace, because he still doesn't have a clue.

Sanzo huffs, says, "You'd better not be faking," and then.

Sanzo is _kissing_ him. Hard, thorough and unhurried, one hand sliding from Goku's nape into his hair, holding him still. Not that Goku is going anywhere. He's a little embarrassed by the noises he's making, the stunned, soft whimpers of amazement and then loss as Sanzo pulls away. Wide-eyed and wobbly on his feet, Goku finds himself staring stupidly at the smug prick of Sanzo's ears, half disbelieving that they're still there when Sanzo can kiss like that.

"What's the matter?" the youkai Fighter calls out with a wide, sneering grin. "Bond not strong enough without putting on a show?"

"Goku," Sanzo says, utterly calm.

"Uh?"

"Take them out."

"Mm," he says--it's the best he can do while his head's still spinning and his insides have gone all shivery and weird--and he turns blind, unfocused eyes on the other pair and--

_Light_. There's light, and a deep, ringing sound that shudders the air like a heat mirage, and he's pretty sure there's screaming, and then--

Nothing. There's just the two of them standing there as the real world flickers back into focus, a quiet field of youkai corpses and Hakkai and Gojyo emerging from their own spell-battle a heartbeat later. No sign of his and Sanzo's opponents at all, and not one word spoken out of _him_.

" _Just_ like that," Sanzo all but purrs, his long, elegant tail beginning its pleased lashing that always looks angry to everyone else.

Goku shivers when it brushes his own in passing, and all he can do is grin. He doesn't know what he just did, but he figures he'd better find out soon, because he wants to keep his Sacrifice safe even more than he wants to be kissed, though it's a close thing. Sanzo, he thinks when he finally _can_ think, is never going to get used to the idea of hanging back where it's safer, or letting someone else shield him, or fight his battles for him. All the same, he's better at standing _behind_ his Fighter than Goku would ever have dared to ask for.

But Sanzo hasn't needed _words_ from him from the beginning.


End file.
